Yukiko
Yukiko is a character made by CLapisLazu and is one of the members of the Literature Club who the protagonist can date and become friends with. She is a victim of Monika's tampering if the protagonist chooses her route Appearance Yukiko has an unusual color of hair as it is light blue. It tops off with a hairband with a black bow on the top. On the bottom, her hair is tied with a knot. Her hair also has a large bang in the middle and is seemingly symmetrical... Her light blue eyes are common and a person can faintly see her blush because of her pale skin. In her casual clothing, she wears a long-sleeve buttoned blouse with black leggings. Her shoes are teal and has ribbons wrapped around. Personality Yukiko has a calm and quiet personality and she considers herself to be an introvert to her classmates and strangers. If she however trusts a person, she will reveal most of her personality as a warm-hearted person who is curious with anything. One of Yukiko's closest friends is Yuri who helps Yuki with her dyslexia. She has a nice sense of humor and can be talkative if she recently discovers something. She can be cold sometimes to others if disrespected. If Yukiko's personality is tampered with, she will ignore the club members and will only be interested in you. Her sanity will be lower and she will start to forget on how to interact with others. Yuki is easily angered if a club member interests you and will interrupt. Yuki will also act neutral towards a girl's death and will laugh after Yuri's death before she is deleted. Yuki's clothing will also get messier each day due to her laziness. Facts of The Day Yukiko has her own segment similar to Monika's writing tips of the day. When her personality is changed, her facts will be useless and more obvious everyday. The facts can be randomized during her segment. Act 1 * "Oh hey, (name)! Did you know that there are more atoms in a glass of water than the amount of water in the ocean? Pretty cool, right?" * "Also, sarcasm can actually promote creative thinking!" * "(Name), did you know that a reindeer's eyes can change during seasons. So, in summer, they are gold, and in winter, they are blue!" * "Also, humans are the only animals to blush..." * "Hi (Name)!, this is a little funny but a Georgia student got suspended for wearing a Pepsi shirt to "Coke in Education Day!". Heh! Oh wait, I forgot to tell you a fact...." * "So, do you know the guy who invented the Pringles? When he died in 2008, his ashes were buried inside one!" Act 2 * "Hey (Name)! Guess what I learned today? So, humans and the galaxy share 97% of the same atoms, so were technically stars!" * "Also, research shows lazy people think more!" After this quote is when you will start noticing Yuki's personality change (by Monika) and her facts will become more useless and sometimes obvious... * "Heh, Hi (name)! Did you know honey is the only food that can not spoil? Also, the Hawaiian alphabet only has 12 letters...." * "(Name), real diamonds don't show up on x-rays you know?" * "(Name).... Don't even talk to that disgusting girl, cupcakes are over 131 calories you know? You don't want to get fat don't you~?" * "(Name)... Do you want to get sick? There are approximately 5,000 germs on a human's hand... Do you want that Yuri girl to lay her dirty hands on you? I thought so..." Yukiko has almost lost half of her sanity after she states two of these quotes. After this, Yuki's quotes will be obvious now. * "Hey (Name) You know if a person's heart stops, they die!" * "Heyyy (Name), 2+2 is actually a math exercise!" * "(Name), I just found out that water can be founded in the worlds ocean's!" * "(Name), did you know that L-O-V-E spells love? I think about you when I hear that!" * "Time is soo long (Name), every half an hour, 30 minutes go by you know!" Sadly in Act 4 Yukiko does not have this segments due to her not feeling comfortable around the protagonist yet since it is the first day. 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*My name is Yukiko, and my name means "snow child". # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #*My family is average, so I of course have a mother and father, and I have 1 sister and brother who is in elementary. My favorite memeber is my mother, no offense. # About how many friends do you have? #*Heh, very few. The internet and books are my friends. # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Not much, I'm only usually popular for my academic awards. # What's your favourite drink? #*I like Chai Tea, it gives you a calming sense. # What's your favourite food? #*A bento with boiled eggs, katsu chicken and rice. # What's your birthstone? #*An Amethyst. # When is your birthday? #*On February 23. # What's your star sign? #*I'm an Aquarius. # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*Not right now that I know of. # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*Some of them can be hypocrites. # What quality do you possess that you hate? #*My dyslexia. # Where is your family from? #*They were born in Japan. # Where were you born? #*In Japan also. # Are you usually early or late? #*I'm always early. # What's your favourite movie genre? #*Slice of life. # What object couldn't you live without? #*A backpack, you can literally put so many items in there. # What's your dream car? #*What is a car? We use public transportation or bikes.... # What would you rate 10/10? #*My headband :) # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*I have good intelligence? # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Curious. # Which website do you use most often? #*Youtube. # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*Wippity wip (omg so much information on such a smol page aaa) # What would your dream room look like? #* # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #* # What are you addicted to? #* # What's your biggest fear? #* # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #* # What makes you really angry? #* # What would you do with a million dollars? #* # What's your main hobby? #* # What's your favourite scent ever? #* # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #* # What's your favourite quote? #* # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #* # What's your least favourite food? #* # What's your least favourite drink? #* # What's your favourite school subject? #* # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #* # What's your allowance? #* # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #* # What's your most precious treasure? #* # What's your special skill? #* # What's your favourite colour? #* # Where would you most like to live? #* # Who has affected your life most? #* # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #* # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #* # What's your favourite feature of your body? #* Category:Original Characters